


Though she be little, she is fierce

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self Defense training doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though she be little, she is fierce

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own CSI, or the rainforest, or tigers, or elephants, or a big house to fill with adopted kids...but I'd like to, so there could be more of all of them :)

Mandy and Emy walked out of the locker room and into the gym and both stopped and tried not to laugh.

“So...it’s not just me that’s suddenly reminded of the final scene in Weird Science with the geeks in the gym class?” Emy said and Mandy lost the battle and burst out laughing with a snort.

Emy giggled in reply and looked at the sight in front of her. A small, matt floored gym with about a dozen lab rats in various geek t-shirts and baggy sweats, all looking very out of place and uncomfortable.

“Welcome to the yearly LVPD hazing ritual known as self defense refresher.” Mandy said and grinned.

“Do I wanna know why the lab needs self defense? It’s connected to the police station. Self defense is push an alarm or send a text, with this crew the texting probably would be faster.” Emy said and nudged her.

“Believe it or not, we’ve had some moments, even once a shoot out while they were trying to snatch a body from the morgue.” Mandy said and Emy just turned to her and stared in disbelief.

“Really.” Mandy said and nodded.

“Okay, um...I can’t see any of them getting into any kind of hand to hand. Making some quick thinking and tossing of various chemicals, perhaps some ninja throwing stars made of scope slides, but actually throwing a punch? Honey you could take them out without breaking a nail.” Emy said and Mandy laugh.

“Probably true, but it’s mandatory and we all hit the bar after so hey, why not?” Mandy said and Emy just nodded in agreement.

David and Henry came out of the door to the men’s locker room behind them.

“I hate this.” Henry said and Mandy giggles again. “You say that every year.” she said. “I mean it every year.” he said and sighed.

They went and set their water bottles down and went over to the others on the matt.

“I should warn you, the officer who runs this is known for being a bit of a Neanderthal.” David said, standing close enough that they were side to side. Emy turned and looked up at him and smiled.

“No worries, Brain. I think I can take it.” she said and he frowned and shook his head. “I’m serious, Emy, he’s a jerk. To the lab people in general but especially the women, and new people. Even most of the women on the force can’t stand him. And you’re...well, you’re you.” he said and smirked, “I have a sense of foreboding about the next 2 hours.” She smiled more and shook her head.

“It’s okay, I’ve had training from the best. Sgt. Becker back in London was from Sandhurst and he was tough, it didn’t matter if you were man, woman, lab geek, office staff, you did til you got it or you got out, simple as that. No room for error - this will probably be a piece of cake compared to one of his weekly trainers.” she said, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, “No worries, babe.” 

When she did she let the hand behind them slide down and gave him a little pinch, making him jump. She laughed and turned, walking backwards away from him, grinning. “Besides, you look good in those sweats. Bonus for me.” she said and winked, then turned and went over to Mandy.

He watched her go and had to smile at the sight of her in the capri leggings she usually wore for dance class and one of his baggy sweatshirts she borrowed because she didn’t want to risk one of her prized vintage t-shirts to “roll around on a stinky floor” in.

He just watched her smiling until Nick and Greg came behind him and slapped him on the back. “Hey, Hodges.” Nick said. “What are you two doing here? I thought this was lab rat time.” he asked, looking between the two of them.

“We missed the other ones, they let us in on this one to make it up.” Nick smiled and headed for the matt. “You realize everyone is going to be thrilled to see him.” David said and Greg just sighed and nodded.

“Oh geez...Stokes is here.” Emy heard someone groan and turned to see Nick. “Cowboy!” she said happily and gave him a hug. “Hey Voodoo.” he said and hugged her back.

He turned to say hi to Mandy and Henry and Emy noticed a few of the others making faces and comments. “What the hell?” she asked when Greg came over.

“Um, how can I put this - it’s like when the quarterback comes onto the field during band practice.” he said and her eyebrows went up. “Oh...but it’s Nicky!” she said and then laughed.

“Doesn’t matter, he’s kind of teachers pet.” Greg said and winked.

A door made a loud slam and everyone turned to see a large man come walking in with a clipboard and a whistle around his neck. He looked like the typical bad teen movie version of a gym coach, except his sweats were dept. issue.

“You’ve got to be joking.” Emy murmured, making Mandy giggle.

“As most of you know, I’m Lt. Meyers. This is your mandatory self defense awareness class. I recognize most of you, but I did see we have someone new.” he said and gave a look to Emma Lee. She smiled and stepped forward.

“Emma Lee Price, Sir. Ballistics.” she said and he nodded and didn’t smile back. “Like playing with guns in a safe environment, huh? Well, it’s a needed skill in our line of work I suppose.” he said and looked back down to his clipboard.

David watched an eyebrow go up and pulled her back by him before she could say anything. She shot him a look and he gave her one back that basically just said, “Please?” and she sighed and pinched her lips shut.

Meyers gave a couple of raised eyebrows as he read for a moment and then looked back up. “Impressive on paper, Price. But over here people don’t offer you tea before they rough you up, so pay attention. Luckily in a lab setting you may never need what I can teach you, but someone of your...stature, should always know how to defend herself.” he said and then turned to set down his clipboard.

David could feel the tension next to him. “Behave and I’ll buy you what ever you want.” he whispered and got a huff in reply.

He turned back and said, “We’re going to go through the usual class, most of you know what to do. You just try and keep up, okay.” he said.

“I hope you brought your charge cards.” Greg smirked as he passed David.

He automatically paired up Emma Lee and Mandy, then Nick and Greg and then Henry and David. Henry looked a little leery and David grinned. “What’s wrong, Henry?” he asked.

“I’m having flashbacks of my birthday.” Henry said and he heard Greg and Nick laugh.

Meyers walked around watching them go through the basic self defense moves he taught every year. Needless to say there wasn’t much enthusiasm. He loudly corrected everyone except Nick, who he used as an example to the rest while giving him compliments.

Mandy had Emma Lee in a grip with an arm around her neck and whispered “I’m Lt. Meyers, everyone watch me and the 8 moves I can teach you year after year.” the she grunted like a Gorilla and Emma Lee slid out of her hold and landed on the mat in a fit of giggles. She looked up at Mandy who immediately reached up and scratched under her arm and in a very un ladylike place and grunted again which made her laugh so hard she snorted.

“Is there a problem, ladies?” Meyers asked. Mandy helped Emma Lee up and they shook their heads. “Maybe you need something more challenging. Hodges, why don’t you pair up with Price, you other two, also.” he said and gave her a look.

David and Henry froze and then looked at Nick and Greg, who were both trying very hard not to lose it.

“now look what you did” Mandy whispered and Emma Lee giggled again as she left to go over to spar with Henry.

Emy looked up at David and grinned. “Hey Brain!” she said and he tentatively smiled back. “This is going to be very awkward.” he said and moved his arms like he didn’t know where to put them on her. 

“I’m not made of glass, David.” she said and stepped back so her back was against his chest, “Just grab me like you mean it.” He made a pained noise and then wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around her waist, trapping her arms to her. 

“Come on Hodges, anyone could slip out of that. Make her work for it.” Meyers said and David sighed and tightened his hold. “I’m sorry, Emy.” he said and she giggled. 

“It’s okay, Brain, you know I like a good snuggle.” she said and he rolled his eyes. “You’re not making this any easier.” he said and she laughed. “Oh sweetie, you should know I could make it a lot worse.” she said and he groaned, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Are you two sparring or making plans for later?” Meyers said and went past them again. David glared as he went by and opened his mouth to let out a trademark Hodges reply but before he could Emma Lee said, “That’s it! I’m sorry, David.” 

“For what?” he asked, sounding confused. “For this.” she said.

The next thing he knew he felt her back leg shift and wind up in between his, she dropped a shoulder, grabbed the now displaced arm and put the other shoulder to his lower rib cage and suddenly his world was upside down and spinning. He hit the mat with a loud bang, knocking the wind out of him. When he did open his eyes she was sitting there on his chest and looking down at him with a worried look on her face.

“Holy shit!” Greg said and burst out laughing. “Damn...” was all Nick said and grinned. Everyone just stared and a few of them backed up a little from her.

“David? Are you okay? I tried to be gentle.” she said and he just stared up at her. Still somewhat dazed he opened his mouth to say he was fine but all that came out was, “So’kay...I like it a little rough.” Then he realized what he said and turned instantly red. Emy Lee just grinned and leaned down, resting her arms on either side if his head.

“Oh really?” she said and raised an eyebrow. “Emy...I think I should get up.” he said and moved to sit up, but she grabbed his arms and pinned them down. “Emy, come on.” he said. “Nope. You gotta work for it.” she said and laughed.

“Fine.” he said and pushed her arms up and threw her to the side while she was off her guard. He rolled them so he was on top and holding her down then looked down at her and was going to make a sarcastic comment but he forgot it when he saw the look of surprise on her face.

“Shit...I’m sorry!” he said and then she just grinned. “Oh, sweetie...don’t be.” she said and winked. He rolled his eyes and quickly got up and pulled her up with him. “You never let me have any fun.” she said and pretended to pout. He tired very hard not to laugh.

“Can’t even handle taking down a girl half your size. Thank the force you guys are in the lab, you’d be worthless on the street.” Meyers said and David just winced when he saw Emma Lee’s face.

“That’s it.” she said and turned to him. Everyone else stopped and looked at them. “You got something to say, little girl?” he asked with a smirk.

“Em...let it go.” Nick said and reached for her arm. “No! I’m tired of this condescending bullshit. I didn’t get where I am by taking anyone’s crap and I’m not gonna start now.” she said and turned back to Meyers.

“Oh, I got a lot to say. But I’m not gonna waste my time cause you’re not going to listen anyway. You got something to prove, do it. Other wise shut up and let us get out of here. You think I’m such a waste of time why don’t you just take care of me yourself?” she said and stepped up to him.

“Is that a challenge?” he asked and looked down at her. “Not much of one.” she replied and stared him right back. 

“Fine. But it’s gonna be quick.” he said and glared down at her. She just smirked and said, “I’ll be you say that to all the girls.”

Everyone just stared as the vein in his forehead started to pop out. Emma Lee took a step back grinning, then pulled off the baggy shirt so she just had her cropped sport tank on. It had some logo on the back “ARC” that none of them recognized. Then she kicked off her shoes so she was barefoot as well.

David noticed one of the guys next to him start to leer at the usually hidden tattoos and frowned. He tapped him on the shoulder so that he turned to look at him. “Don’t even think about it...I mean it, not one thought in your tiny little mind.” he said and glared. The guy just nodded quickly and backed away.

“I never took you for the possessive type, Hodges.” Nick said and stepped up next to him. “I do have a rep to uphold, Stokes.” he said and Nick grinned.

“Come on, Meyers - don’t make a girl wait for it.” Emy said and backed up to the middle of the mat. He came over to her and leaned closer. “Gotta show off now,huh?” he said and she shook her head.

“Should’a read my files. Under all the training there’s a note somewhere that says something about how easy it is to piss me off.” she said and took a stance. 

“If you kill him, he’ll fail you.” Greg whispered behind her and Mandy laughed.

Meyers took that moment to make a grab at her which she quickly ducked away from. After a few more attempts it was obvious that he was too big and set in his ways to get a hold of her when she just kept slipping past him and out of his reach with simple and efficient moves. 

Henry slid over and discretely picked up the clipboard and flipped a few pages in it behind everyone else while they were distracted. “Wow...” he said and then realized he’d said it out loud. David glanced back and saw what he was doing and glared at him. He mouthed “You should see this!” and David shook his head. Henry nodded and tired to get him to come over. David was about to go over and take if from him when he heard Emy Lee yell.

He turned back, concerned, and was about to take a step in to intervene but Greg stopped him. “Just wait.” he said.

Meyers had finally gotten frustrated enough and grabbed her braid just so he could get a hold of something. “Oh, gonna be like that? Fine, I can play dirty, too.” Emy said and turned herself around and then grabbed a handful between his legs and twisted.

Every other male in the room winced as he let go of her hair and dropped to his knees as his face twisted up as well and went pale. She leaned forward a little, not letting go, and said, “But the difference between us, Meyers, is that I don’t need to.”

She let go and a look of relief came over his face. He slowly got to his feet and said, “Knowing where to grab doesn’t make you special.” She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The sound of Greg and Nick face palming echoed through the gym.

“Oh good, that was way to short for my liking anyway.” Mandy said and smiled.

Henry came back over and stood next to David. “Man, you should see what’s in there, and they’re just little notes!” he said. “It’s none of our business.” David said and shook his head. Henry just gave him a look, then said, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she pulled a River Tam and told you she could kill you with her brain.”

 

David just looked at him and said, “You’re an idiot.” and shook his head, then turned back to watch Emma Lee.

She continued to dance around him and block whatever he threw. He caught her once and threw her down, but she jumped right back up and then swept his legs out from under him with a sweep of her own. Before he could get all the way up she struck out with a punch lower back and he dropped back down again.

“I’m bored, so we’re gonna end this now.” she said, then placed two fingers on a spot on his neck and and pushed. He let out a groan and then just twitched.

“Ninja skills...I’d be careful falling asleep around her if you piss her off.” Henry said. “Oh my God, Henry! Just shut up already!” David said and pushed him away.

Emy sat kneeling next to Meyers and said, “Don’t worry, it’s just a little blood flow to your brain, but you’re gonna get a headache. Sorry. Maybe now you won’t be so quick to dismiss people.” she said and then leaned in closer so only hear could hear, “I’ve dealt with far more scary and dangerous things than you. So when someone is nice enough to send you a note with a heads up in it, take it seriously next time.”

She stood up and went over and grabbed her shoes and shirt. “Mandy, you said something about hitting the bar?” she said and grinned.

“Yeah, you look like you could use a beer.” Mandy said and laughed.

Emy went over to David and then saw the look on his face. Her smiled dropped and she said, “Are you mad?” He looked to Meyers, who was just starting to move again and then back down at her. He was surprised that she looked, well, scared. “After what she’d just done, she was scared of him?” he thought and was stunned into silence for a moment.

“I’m sorry, David...I just couldn’t take anymore of his crap...please don’t be mad.” she said and looked down.

He snapped back into it and said, “No!” and her head shot back up, “No, I’m not mad...I’m sorry, I’m just a little surprised I guess. I mean...” he stammered and she looked uncertain again. He took a breath, then reached out and pulled her into a hug.

“I know you don’t like to talk about London, and I know you’ve had some kind of special training, but I honestly wasn’t really expecting that.” he said and kissed her forehead.

“Now you know why I told you never sneak up on me.” she said and giggled. “I will be taking that a little more seriously now, yes.” he said and then let her go, “Go get cleaned up, I’ll meet you out front.” He gave her a quick kiss and then she followed Mandy into the locker room.

“You look a little shaken there, Hodges.” Nick said and smirked at him. “He’s fine,” Greg said as he passed, “He’s just trying to figure out of he’s terrified or turned on.” 

David just put his hand to his face and shook his head. Nick burst out laughing and followed Greg.

David sighed and then was about to turn to go himself when he saw a couple of the other lab techs looking at him. “What?” he said and glared again. One of them flinched, but the other grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

“I need a drink.” he said and followed Nick and Greg.


End file.
